Beside you
by DevilsDaughter1089
Summary: Disowned, pregnant at 16, on the top of everyone's hit list, and with more disasters to come. I have one great life. ScourgeXOC I strongly recommend reading Devil's Angel before reading this!
1. Month 3

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Three months into my pregnancy. It's summer vacation, so I was asleep on the couch. Scourge was at work, since my mom disowned me he has tryed his best to support both of us.

The phone started ringing, I opened my eyes and glared at the machine making the loud, shrill sound.

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone.

"Hi sweetheart it's your mom!" My mom's peppy voice rang through the other end of the phone.

"I don't have parents anymore. It's just me, Scourge, and Skylar." I hiss out.

"Skylar?"

"Yeah, my baby is a girl and we thought Skylar was a pretty name."

"Oh yeah! About your child. I was thinking, after you gave birth to her, you could give her to me, that way you could stay in school." I knew my mom was probably smiling evilly at home.

"Sorry, my boyfriend and I want to do this ourselves." I roll my eyes.

"You'd be able to come back home, and Scourge could visit her on weekends." My mom pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. Have a good day." I hung up the phone and sat up.

"She just doesn't give up..." I rested my hand on my stomach and smiled. "I know I'll be able to take care of you."

"Hey Bre! I'm home!" Scourge walked through the door.

"Hey." I got up to greet him.

"And hello Sky." Scourge got down on his knees to kiss my slightly bulged stomach.

"How's she doing?" Scourge looked up at me and smiled.

"She's great! When I was sleeping she kicked me. Woke up to a bit of a start."

"Wow." Scourge laughed. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"My mom called." I sighed.

"Why...?" Scourge asked hesitantly.

"She wants to take care of Skylar by herself."

"You said no right?" The green hedgehog frowned and his eyes darkened. Going from a bright, sparkly blue, to a scary, intimidating dark blue.

"Of course I didn't!" I shout. "I would never do that! This baby is ours Scourge. My mom will never get her hands on Skylar. I told you I'd keep the baby and I'm going to keep my word." Scourge's eyes brightened up again and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to him.

"What else did she say?"

"She said if she did take Skylar then I could go home and you would only be aloud to visit us on weekends."

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Scourge let go of me and let out a low growl. "She doesn't have the right to keep me away from my daughter!"

"Scourge...calm down." I sighed.

"You're just going to let her try to take away your child!" Scourge grabbed both my wrists and held them tightly.

"I already told her no!" I struggled.

"She's just going to keep pushing you till you believe it's the right thing to do!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe because you're Ms. Perfect, and you finally do something bad and you start regretting it, you wish you could go back with Sonic don't you?" His grip tightens as I yelp in pain.

"No! I haven't even thought about him!" Tears start falling down my face.

"I'm going for a walk..." Scourge lets go of me and starts muttering to himself as he walks out the door.

I look down at my throbbing wrists, then picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" My mom spoke into the phone.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer." I sigh.

"I knew you'd make the right choice. I'll come get you." My mom hung up the phone and I stared into space. Scourge was going to kill me, but then again, he already is mad at me.

"Oh Skylar, what should I do?" I put my hand over my stomach and cryed silently when Scourge came back.

"Breanna." He took a seat beside me on the couch. My lip quivered and I looked away from him.

"Breanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just can't believe your mom would do something like that. Please forgive me." Scourge took my face in his hands, so I was looking into his sky blue eyes.

"You've seemed different ever since I told you about the baby..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just alot to take in and I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of the both of you." Scourge pulls me into his arms

"It's ok baby." I smiled.

"And Breanna?" Scourge looks at me nervously.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." My smile widened.

"Ok..." Scourge got off the couch and kneeled down on one knee and took in a deep breath. "Breanna, I've known you for over a couple months now, and I never seem to get tired of seeing your smiling face. You were able to see the part of me that everyone else couldn't. I also have the honour to be the father of your first child. So, Breanna would you marry me?"

My eyes start to well up. "Yes. Of course I will." Scourge smiles and gives me a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Scourge grins and gently slides a pretty little diamond ring on my finger.

"Breanna! I'm here to get you and my new soon to be daughter!" My mom barged through the door.

"Mom, I changed my mind. Everything's better now." I sighed and looked at Scourge, who seemed to be trying to hide his anger.

"Do his parents know about this." My mom glared.

"I've never met his parents..." I look down.

"Come on Breanna!" My mom grabbed my arm.

"Stop!" Scourge yelled. "My parents don't know about this, but that's only because my dad never wanted to have a child, he'd use me as his own slave, hit me, and whip me, so when my mom died, my dad took the chance to leave me. Most of my family has been taken away from me, but I won't let you take away my fianceè and my daughter." Tears slowly started to roll down Scourge's cheeks. I bit my mom's wrist and as she let me go I darted towards Scourge and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok baby, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere honey, it's ok." I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Please don't leave me Breanna, we don't have to keep the baby if that's what it'll take to keep you here beside me." Scourge was crying into my shoulder with his hands securely around me.

"Scourge?" I pull away so I could look into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He sniffled.

"We are keeping Skylar, if I didn't want her she would've been gone three months ago." I pull him into another hug.

"Well." My mom tapped her foot. "I think we should be going Breanna. We have some baby clothes to shop for, and we're going to decorate the baby room."

"I'm staying mom, I love Scourge, and my daughter, and my crazy topsy-turvy life. This is supposed to be my fairy tale, and I'm not going to let someone stop my happily ever after. What did you tell me when I was little?" I look up at her, with a sad expression planted on my face.

"To follow your heart..." She sighs.

"And my heart is telling me this is the right thing to do. I love Scourge with all my heart and I don't regret anything that happened. I'm really sorry." A single tear falls down my face.

"Fine! But this isn't over!" My mom shot a glare at Scourge before spinning on her heel and leaving the way she came.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter has come around, and I haven't been going to school. I tried teaching myself, but my mind drifted elsewhere. To the baby, to Scourge, to how emotional I've been lately, but mostly the baby.

I was laying down on the couch, I haven't done much moving lately. When suddenly, there was a giant pain in my stomach and I screamed out. Scourge was at work, so I was home alone.

I called 911.

"Hello, please state your emergency." The peppy little secretary said.

"Hello, I'm having a baby...please come..quick..." I pant.

"Oh dear me. Ok hon, an ambulance should be coming for you soon. Just keep taking in deep breaths.

"Ok...thanks..." I hung up and dialled Scourge's cell number.

"Hey. What's up babe?"

"The baby's coming Scourge." I let out another scream and pressed my forehead against my knees.

"Oh crap, do you want me to come get you?"

"No...I called the ambulance." I started to cry.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital. Love you." Scourge hung up and I waited for the ambulance between screams and sobs.

The ambulance finally showed up and my face was wet from my tears. My arms were securely around my stomach and I breathed deeply. A couple of people helped me up and lead me into the white vehicle.

A young girl probably in her early twenties, looked at me oddly.

"How old are you sweetheart?" She asks.

"Seventeen..." I cringe at the pain and scream.

"How did this happen? You should still be in school." She shoots me an icy glare.

"It was an accident, but I still love Skylar with all my heart, even if I am just a kid myself. I know I can do it." I have no clue how I was able to say that without pausing in between words, but it shut the nurse up anyway.

We got to a hospital and they set me on a gurney. They rolled me into the room and as they moved me I searched for Scourge. There was no sign of him.

"Where's my fiancé?" I ask angrily.

"Is he at home?" One nurse asks me and I shook my head.

"He was leaving work to come meet me here."

"Let me just check something hon." She left the room and I heard her typing on the computer. I kept taking in deep breaths and continued screaming during the contractions.

"Is he Scourge the Hedgehog?" The nurse comes back.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry, but he got in a car accident while driving here. His injuries are fatal."

"H-he needs to be here...I'm not having this baby without him." I sit up and cross my arms.

"That's not healthy miss, just lay back down and I'll get the doctor."

"No! Bring Scourge here now!" I yell

The nurse bit her lip. "Ok, I'll be right back."

A couple minutes later the nurse came back with Scourge on a hospital bed.

"Scourge baby?" I whisper and cringe.

"Hey Bre..." Scourge smiles slightly. He had cuts I assumed were from pieces of glass all over him, a couple broken bones, and lots of bruises.

"Please be ok..." I tear up.

"Breanna, I'm not sure how long I'll last, but as long as you and Skylar are the last thing I see, I'll be happy." Scourge grabs my hand and gives it a slight squeeze.

A doctor walks in and looks at me.

"Are you ready miss?"

I nodded quietly and let out another scream in agony.

"Ok, push." The doctor looked a little uneasy and I did as I was told.

This went on for quite a while.

I rested my head against a pillow and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"You did good baby." Scourge caressed my hand with his thumb.

I smile slightly as a nurse comes in with a little pink bundle.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." She smiles and hands me a light purple hedgehog with bright blue eyes.

"She's beautiful." I smiled as Skylar wrapped her tiny hands into my quills.

"Can I see her?" Scourge tried to smile and extended his one good hand.

I slowly sat up to hand him the baby.

"She looks just like her mother..." Scourge kisses her forehead and closes his eyes. "I love you Bre, I love both of you." The machine he was attached to started making loud.

Doctors came barging into the room and handed a sobbing Skylar back to me. I was afraid of this, my little girl will probably never know what her father looked like.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched with tear filled eyes as doctors and nurses took Scourge's body out of the room. He couldn't be dead, I needed him. Skylar looked up at me with curiosity in her pretty blue eyes.

"That was your daddy sweetheart." Skylar seemed unaware of what I just said and snuggled into my chest.

"You and your daughter can go now." The nurse from before motioned towards the door. I nodded and stood up.

"Is Scourge going to be ok?" I ask hopefully.

"We'll call you with news in the morning." I nodd and walk out the door with Sky in my arms.

I walk past numerous amounts of rooms. All of them filled with sick or injured people. There was a male cat with blood-drenched bandages around his stomach. Another was a fox who was coughing violently.

"You poor souls..." I mumbled.

The last room had a green hedgehog in it. I stopped in my tracks to see who it was and who I saw wasn't any green hedgehog, it was my green hedgehog.

I took a look around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear I stepped into the room and pressed a hand to Scourge's cheek. It was still somewhat warm.

"Please, you can't die. Don't leave me to take care of Skylar all by myself." A single tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you." I plant a kiss on his forehead and leave the hospital.

Skylar started to cry at the top of her lungs and people turned to stare at me.

"Sh, it's ok Sky, mommy will get you some food when we get home." I attempted to sooth her by lightly rocking back and forth, but failed miserably as the wailing continued.

We got home and I walked into the kitchen with Skylar in one arm, and a baby bottle in the other. I heated the bottle with baby formula in it and watched as Skylar started to chew on my hair.

"Silly girl." I giggle and test the bottle on my skin.

I take a seat on the couch and get Skylar to lay down in my arms with her head slightly propped up and I put the bottle in my mouth.

My little girl happily drank the formula and slowly started to shut her eyes. I smile ever so slightly at the sleeping baby and set the bottle down so I can lay down with her. I wrap Sky up in my arms and watch her breathing before falling asleep myself.

I woke up to the sound of the phone blaring in my ear. I instantly picked it up hoping it was the hospital.

"Hello?" I sigh into the phone.

"Hi sweetheart it's your mom!" There was a peppy voice on the other end of the phone. How anyone could be this happy so early in the morning? I have no clue.

"For the last time, you disowned me and the only reason you want me to come home is because you want a daughter you can actually put in puffy pink dresses." I glared at the phone.

"Oh yes! How is Skylar? The hospital called me saying you gave birth to her last night. I also heard Scourge got in a car crash and could possibly be dead. How about you come home and I'll help you take care of her? Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea." My "mom" took the phone away from her, but I could still hear her maniacal laughter. To think she used to be a sweet, kind young lady.

"So how about it? Come back home with mom and dad?"

"I don't need your charity." I say with no emotion in my voice and hang up the phone.

I look down at my hands and they start shaking. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I start breathing quickly. I set Skylar down and sit in a corner on the floor. I grip my hair in my hands and bury my head in my knees. I let the tears fall down my face and I break into sobs.

"What should I do?" I mumble to myself.

I felt something pulling on my arm. I lift my head and saw Skylar looking up at me with her head tilted to the side.

"I'm ok baby girl." I smile weakly and put her on my lap. She climbed up until she had her tiny little arms around my neck.

The phone begins to ring again and I wrap one arm around Skylar and my other to pick up the phone.

"Yes?" I try my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"Is this Breanna?" It was the voice of the nurse from the hospital.

"Yes. May I help you?" I ask hesitantly.

"We got your fiancé's heart to start again."

"Really that's great! When can we go home?" A million thoughts go through my head at the news. Scourge was not dead.

"Well, we're not quite sure. He's in a coma and we're not sure when or if he will wake up." The nurse kept her voice emotionless as she spoke and explained to me what had happened.

"Ok. Thank you." I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Well Skylar. Daddy might be coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

I decide to take Skylar out for a walk. I bundled her up in a thick sweater and a coat before picking her up and putting her in a stroller. I put on my own coat.

I took a step outside and the cold air took my breath away. Skylar was watching the snow fall. Little tiny snowflakes flew into her quills as she giggled.

"You look so cute." I smile, even though she probably didn't understand what I was talking about, but the look on her face was priceless. She smiled brightly and giggled as she tried to catch the snowflakes falling from the sky.

After walking for a bit, I noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign hung inside a restaurant.

"I should get a job..." I told myself while picking Skylar up and folded up the stroller.

I walked in and saw a pink fox who didn't seem interested in her job at all.

"Can I help you?" She popped her gum.

"Um, I was wondering if I could have the job." I bit my lip.

"Do you have any experience?"

"No..."

"Do you have good people skills?" The hostess rolled her eyes.

"Kind of." I tried my best not to roll my eyes back at her.

"Good enough. You will start as a waitress tomorrow at noon. If you are late I will make sure you will no longer be working here." She smiled sweetly before gesturing to the door.

I left and put Skylar back in her stroller.

"That could have gone worse. Now I just have to find you a babysitter." I thought about calling my mom, but I was afraid she may never give my daughter back. I continued thinking, and it didn't look like I had any other choice.

I took Sky home and put her in her crib.

"I love you sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and walked back downstairs to dial my mom's number.

"Hello?" Her voice rang.

"Hello Vanessa." Since she disowned me, I thought I'd use her first name for a change.

"Breanna I am your mother. You are to call me mom. Now what do you want?" Her voice turned cold.

"I need you to watch Skylar tomorrow. I'm working."

"Oh no problem! I'll watch her whenever you need me to!" My mom's voice instantly became peppy again.

"It's just until Scourge wakes up from his coma." I sigh.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow!" She hung up.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Skylar crying. I quickly ran into her room and picked her up.

"It's ok baby, it was just a bad dream. Your ok sweetheart mommy's here." I slowly rock her back and forth. She had stopped wailing, but still had tears falling down her face.

"It's ok Sky. Don't cry princess." I rub my nose against hers and she giggles. Skylar takes a piece of my hair and twirls it around her fingers.

"Silly little girl." I smile and set her back down in the crib and walked back to my room.

I changed into a jean skirt and a light blue blouse. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and put on a little lip gloss.

I walked back into Skylar's room and picked her up.

"If anything happens to you, I am going to kill my mother..." I mutter.

I slowly walk her to my mom's door and knock. The door opens and the lady I used to be so proud of answered.

"Oh Breanna! You look so grown up since I last saw you! And your daughter is so cute! She looks just like you! Except she has Scourge's eyes." The woman grimaced at the name.

"I'll be calling at my lunch break. I love you sweetheart." I kissed Skylar quickly before giving my mom a quick glare and walking to work.

"So, I just ask people what they want to eat and give it to them?" I ask the hostess from yesterday.

"Just make sure you have a good attitude and don't upset people." She rolled her eyes.

"Got it." I walked over to a table and put on my brightest smile.

"Hello. I'm Breanna and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"I'll have a coffee, thanks." A young girl smiled back at me.

This went on for a while until I walked up to a man's table. He was probably in his late 50's.

"Hi, I'm Breanna and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you something to eat?" I tried my best to smile even though he appeared to be staring at my chest.

"My eyes are up here sir." I said uneasily.

"I know. I'd like a hamburger with a side order of you possibly coming home with me." The man smirked as his eyes traveled down my body.

"You've got nice long legs Breanna."

"Uh...um...I'll get you that burger right away!" I quickly ran to the kitchen as I felt the old man's state on me.

I slowly and hesitantly placed the hamburger on the table.

"Enjoy!" I sped away before he even had a chance to speak. My body was quivering and I could feel tears in my eyes. That was the creepiest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a year since I gave birth to Skylar and Scourge is still in a coma. I still work at that restaurant and that same man is there. Every. Single. Day. It's still creepy...

I drop my baby girl off at my mom's house.

"Love you sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and she waved at me while giggling before crawling away.

"Bye Breanna." My mom called.

"Bye mom!" I had started to accept my mom as a part of my family again. She hasn't threatened to keep Skylar for herself, or hurt me in anyway. I still live in Scourge's house. Hoping one day he'd walk through the door with that typical smirk on his face.

I smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

"Hi! How may I help you?" I looked up slightly to see the old man.

"I'm not here for food." He growled.

"Um..." I looked at the hostess, who never did teach me her name.

"I'm quitting." I ran out the door only to feel like I was being followed, but when I turned around no one was there.

"That's just weird..." I mutter.

"What's weird?" I turned around to see the creepy old man inches away from me.

"N-nothing." I take a couple steps back until he grabs both my wrists tightly.

"Are you going to be good and listen to me?" I shake my head quickly.

"Ok, if you want to be that way." The man picked me up by the throat and slammed me into a tree. I shrieked.

"Who's going to save you? Your pretend fiancée?" He taunted as he kneed me in the stomach.

"Who said anything about pretend?" I heard a familiar voice growl as the man dropped me and turned around.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you going to do about it?" The man frowned.

"I'm going to do this." He brought out a knife and pointed it at his neck.

"Now, you can let me take her, or you can refuse and I decapitate you."

"You wouldn't." He sneered.

"Watch me." I turned around to see Scourge slowly digging the knife into the man's neck. He screamed and struggled, I watched in horror as the blood oozed out of the man's neck. His body went limp and Scourge finished the job, throwing the headless body into a tree, and threw the head into a bush. My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at Scourge's face.

"Bre, what's wrong baby? He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the ground with him.

"I just can 't believe you're back." I whisper and start sobbing into his chest.

"I'm here, don't worry, nothing like that will happen again, I promise." He pressed his lips against the top of my head making me smile.

"Want to go see your daughter?" I stood up and watched his eyes brighten up.

"Where is she?"

"At my mom's house, I needed to get a job so I could take care of the both of us. " I sighed, knowing he would probably be upset with me.

"Let's go get the little beauty then." The look on Scourge's face was emotionless as he reached for my hand and squeezed it lightly.

We walked in silence. Scourge was probably wondering why my mom was babysitting Sky, why that creepy man was falling me, and probably many more in that brain of his.

We got to my mother's house and I gave a short knock on the door. Scourge had wound his arms around my waist and pressed my body against his.

"I love you." He mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too Scourge." A smile slowly appearing on my face as I hear his voice.

"Oh Breanna! Back so soon?" Her cheerful attitude had fallen when she had laid eyes on the tall, green hedgehog behind me. She was now staring at the both of us with a cold expression planted on her face.

"Mommy!" Skylar ran outside and leaped into my arms, she looked at Scourge with a frightened expression and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"That's daddy." I hand her over to Scourge, Skylar was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"I don't think she likes me..." Scourge sighs.

"Skylar, say hi to daddy." I say sternly.

"Hi daddy." Skylar buries her head in Scourge's chest and yawns.

"Aw! That's adorable!" I take Scourge's free hand in mine and smile. Everything was absolutely perfect now. Scourge was back, we had an absolutely beautiful daughter, and soon I would be his wife.


End file.
